


home gift

by ro_blaze



Series: you've got magic on your lips [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (she appears as a human for like 1 minute on the end but still gotta tag her), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Familiar Pantherlily, Gen, Werewolf Levy McGarden, Witch Gajeel Redfox, rating t is for gajeels unability to not curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: in which gajeel finds a sleeping dog in his backyard[alternatively: the thing he absolutely shouldn't have done if he wanted to keep his life peaceful, no thank you, take that romance away from him, he's perfectly fine with his hermit life]





	home gift

**Author's Note:**

> modern magic au! *jazz hands*
> 
> this is a bit more experimental 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it, this is only the first part
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> (p.s., thanks jinx13gxa for being amazing beta!)

When Gajeel returned from the visit to his parents, he definitely didn’t expect to find a passed out dog in his backyard.

He walked over to the animal, wary of it. While living in a cottage so far from civilization had its perks—like, namely, being far, far from civilization—it also had some downsides. Being constantly bothered by wild animals was one of them.

When the dog didn’t move, Gajeel knelt down and examined it, one hand going to grip the protection amulet sewn into his favorite sweatshirt. Upon a closer look he realized it was actually a wolf. The animal had thick, light brown fur with silver around the shoulders and the muzzle. When he ran his fingers over its forehead, its right ear fluttered. A breath of relief slipped from his lips when it didn’t move any further.

Deciding he wasn’t in danger, he stood up and looked around, curious about how the wolf had gotten inside. (As every self-respectable witch, he’d laid enough wards around his property to keep any sort of intruder, canine or not, out.) He found no breaks in his defense, no destruction.

“Might as well be another magical shit,” he finally decided.

Gajeel was a witch. He was pretty much used to magical shit.

The wolf didn’t move any further than rolling around in its sleep. Gajeel observed it for some more time before finally deciding it wasn’t worth his time and turned around, eager to go into his warm living room and even warmed bed.

Then the wolf sneezed.

Before he knew what he was doing, Gajeel turned back around and stared at the sleeping animal. Unlike the formless shape it took before, now it was curled into a ball of brown and white.

Something in his chest broke in the endearing sight.

“Fuck.” He cast a levitating spell and carefully lifted the sleeping animal up in the air. “I’m spending way too much time with that sap.”

The dog—wolf—bag of fur barely moved when he not-so-gently deposited it on the floor of his living room. Gajeel stared at it for a long time before deciding that yes, he was most likely going insane and that yes, he’d have to limit his visits to the city to one every few months in order to get rid of this softness. (And lock his door whenever he felt anyone in close proximity.)

Lily was peacefully sleeping on the foot of his bed. Gajeel rolled his eyes at the sight of his familiar.   


“Not even going to greet me?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Not worth the effort,” Lily purred out.

Typical Lily. Not even bothering to open his eyes.

“There’s a dog sleeping in the living room,” Gajeel informed him as he stripped out of his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

That seemed to get a reaction out of his familiar.

“A dog?” One orange eye slowly opened. “In our house?”

“My house, furball.” He threw a towel over his shoulders. “And yeah. Go check on it, if you wanna.”

The shower worked wonders on his stiff back. Gajeel caught his reflection in the tiles while he washed himself. His tattoos needed a redo, the ink was fading. Did he need to trim his hair again, too? Fuck, not again. He hated cutting his hair. One hand ran through the thick mane of black.

“I can let it grow few more inches,” he mused out loud, his breath mixing with the steam in the bathroom. “No one’s gonna see it anyway.”

Lily hadn’t moved a single inch when he came out. Gajeel wasn’t surprised. His familiar was, for the most part, incredibly lazy. (The whole point of familiars was that they helped their summoners, but Lily was jack shit at helping. Unless you count raiding his food stores as help.)

“I thought you wanted to see the dog?” he asked as he walked out, grabbing a second tower to dry his hair.

“I can always see it tomorrow,” Lily chirped from his spot on the bed, both eyes open in familiar feline curiosity. “Is it a memento from your trip?”

Gajeel snorted.

“I found it passed out in the backyard,” he said, tying his hair into a messy ponytail once it was passable. “Didn’t you notice it?”

“I’m offended you think I do anything while you’re gone,” Lily stated with mock hurt.

“Sorry, lil’ bud. Sometimes I forget how useless your tiny little paws are.”

If cats could flip you the bird, that was definitely what Lily was doing right now. Gajeel loved it.

* * *

 

The perfect way to start your morning was someone screaming from your living room.

For a moment, Gajeel considered covering his ears with his pillow and returning to the realm of sleep. Then he remembered that there was someone in his living room. Someone he didn’t know.

So he got up, bed hair and pink slippers and all, and dragged himself to the door.

In the middle of the carpet, precisely where he’d set the wild wolf last night, now laid… a person. They had the wildest hair he’d ever seen in his life—a mane of curls that were as blue as the fucking sky with a pair of matching blue ears sticking from it.

“Not another fucking werewolf,” he groaned.

The thing screamed again and crawled under his couch.

“Fuck this shit. I need a coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me a www.goldxnfairy.tumblr.com to see all the nonsense i post, or contact me there to get my discord and chat with me


End file.
